Gifts
by Akimori Azyn
Summary: Rated T for mild fluff and brief drug insinuation.


L twirled his lollipop nervously between his thumb and index finger, wondering why Christmas was such a big deal to most people. It was just another day really, nothing special, sure there were some good pointslike pies...and colorful cookies A tiny bit of drool formed at the corner of L's mouth as he began to think of all the seasonal sweets he could get his hands on this time of year. "Watari." L intoned to his keeper, distracted by the thoughts of sugared plums dancing through his mentality. "Watari?" L called again, noticing that only silence returned to him. Straightening up, L surveyed the spacious hotel room; it looked normal. Or as normal as it could after Watari had finished decorating.

There were lights everywhere, from the bright silvers and blues that now framed each door (with the aide of pine needles and garland), to the enormous tree in the center of the common room draped with crystal wreaths, silver bulbs, and accentuated by white lights that slowly flickered to a warmer, more golden shade. And there, tacked right onto that ostentatious Christmas tree, was a small note: "Going out to shop; will be back in an hour. The current time is 6:45 PM. Watari." L scanned the room once again, letting his eyes fall on the new gingerbread house shaped clock the read 6:56. "The note was written 11 minutes ago" L mumbled, thinking briefly, "we are on the 22nd floor and Watari always takes the stairs part way downif I use the elevator there is an 87% chance I can catch him at the end of the block!" L jumped from his rolling chair letting the thought of sugary goodness propel him, and cracked open main door of the room.

L froze as the door slammed shut from behind him. iKu ku ku~/i Hot breath blew across L's neck, "and where do you think you are going?" The ghostly voice sent a slight tremor through L, as he recognized it instantly. L tried to open the door again, hoping the obstinate figure behind him was just a delusion resulting from lack of sugar, but again Beyond Birthday closed it before L could escape. "But Lawlipop!" Beyond exclaimed softly, before purring directly into L's ear "I made us gingerbread cookies and eggnog." L twitched, too tempted by the mention of sweets, but not quite ready to face BB. "Come on~" Beyond purred again, and forced L to let go of the door handle. Sighing, L turned around.

L blinked as he looked into this almost-reflection of himself, the familiar red eyes staring mockingly back. "Are you afraid of something Lawlipop?" Beyond whispered snidely, humor coloring his eyes; L glared back.

"I am wondering how you got into my hotel room, as Watari and I have the only keys." L managed to keep his voice in a perfect monotone.

"You underestimate me." Beyond grabbed L's wrist and drug him to the kitchen.

"What have you done with Watari." L demanded, refusing to sit down.

"Nothing, Lawlipop. He just went out to buy you presents." Beyond smirked, picking up one of the gingerbread men and dipping it in jam. "Would you care for a cookie?"  
L looked at the slimy cookie in Beyond's hand and then at the plate in front of him, reasoning. L slowly brought a cookie to his lips and took a bite, figuring that since Beyond had him trapped anyway a cookie couldn't hurt. Beyond laughed at L's cautiousness, and slunk over to stand behind him as he ate. L froze again, anticipating a fight for his life to erupt at any moment. But instead L felt a cool, soft cloth be tied around his neck. "You must be wondering why I am here." Beyond purred in a way that almost sounded feral, "Well, I have decided to give myself a present this year." L tensed and slipped a few of his fingers under the cloth, disguising the gesture as just routinely biting his thumb. "You."  
BB forced L's head back, and captured his pale lips in a savage kiss, slightly nipping at his bottom lip until L gasped and pried himself away, panting. Thoughts raced through L's mind, pushing away worries of BB's malcontent and instead focusing on the sensation that Beyond's lips had created in him. L was shocked that his body could betray him as such, even now that the onslaught of B's lips had stopped, L craved more. L had to find a way to stop the feelingor he might want to surrender to Beyond in the end.

"Why did you kiss me?" L tried his best to keep his voice sounding angered. Instead of answering, BB simply tossed a small leafy object to L. "What is this?" L scrutinized the item. It appeared to some green plant with white and red berries, wrapped together - into a heart shape - with gold leaflets, silver dust, and a light red ribbon; similar to the ribbon that was presently around L's neck. Beyond laughed. "That, my lawlipop, is mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition." Beyond once again closed the distance between himself and L, "when it is above or between two people they are supposed to kiss." L looked down apprehensively at the 'mistletoe' in his hands and realized that it was now between himself and BB.

Beyond smirked, creeping even closer to L. "Your turn?" He mocked.  
L closed the remaining distance and briefly placed his lips to Beyond's cheek, then backed even farther away. Frustrated, BB pulled L flush against himself. "That was not a kiss L." Beyond captured L's lips one more time, and slowly moved his against them. "Would you care to try again?" BB challenged, sounding as though L didn't understand such a basic concept. L frowned, his resolve crumbling like the crust on the last slice of cheesecake being torn apart by Beyond's sweet strawberry flavored lips. Beyond narrowed his eyes at L, growing very impatient with the 'genius's' hesitation.

L grimaced, trying to ignore the hopeful feeling that was growing inside of him as he forced his lips on to Beyond Birthday's, moving just as BB had previously. Beyond smiled underneath L's lips, and began to nip on them softly, letting his tongue trace L's bottom lip. L backed away, blushing heavily. "Now was that so bad?" BB teased, lightly kissing L again as he feverishly shook his head clear. "I suppose not." L said softly, playing with the band on his neck while unconsciously moving closer.

Beyond took the satin ribbon off of L's neck, and placed it on his own. "You know Lawlipop, I can pretend to be your present too." Beyond poured a glass of eggnog for L, and guided him to the couch in the common room. L took a tiny sip before he asked, "Pretend?"

"My Lawlipop is so smart." Beyond chuckled.

L looked at BB suspiciously, and took another long sip of eggnog. "This is good." L hiccupped.

Beyond smirked at L, and pecked him on the cheek. "Good."

L set his small glass of syrupy eggnog down, and turned to look at Beyond. "Why did you come here anyway?" L observed that his speech was slurring more. BB laughed lightly, and peered at L. "I already told you." Beyond leaned back on the couch and pulled L onto his chest, "To get my Christmas present." Beyond stroked L's messy hair, as L slowly drifted off to sleep. "So maybe Christmas isn't so pointless after all." L yawned, and leaned up to lightly kiss Beyond's lips before the darkness overcame him.

L awakened to the sound of Watari in the kitchen, bustling around and clanging pots and pans together in full-on baker mode. The hideous gingerbread clock now read 10:01PM, and BB was nowhere in sight. "Watari?" L shuffled to the kitchen, "was anyonedid anyone come for me while I was asleep?" L asked suspiciously, hoping Watari would understand the unsaid message.

"No Master L; Nobody was here when I came back from the store."

"Oh. Thank you anyway Watari." L said, dipping his finger in some of the unguarded frosting Watari has set out for his cookies, and shuffling to his room. Nothing had changed, except that the Christmas tree now sheltered dozens of brightly wrapped presents addressed to him. Everything was exactly the same as this morning. No messes, no ribbon, no mistletoe. L wondered if the entire night had just been a dream produced by his years of insomnia and loneliness.

L opened the door to his quarters despairingly and flicked on the small lamp that was charged with lighting his room; there on his desk was a small package wrapped in silver foil and a red ribbon. L lifted the box and opened it gingerly, noting that the wrapping paper was slightly sticky and smelled of strawberries. Inside the box was the beautiful mistletoe, a small lollipop, and a note.

"See you next year **my** Lawlipop."


End file.
